A Lost Innocence
by P3Halliwell1329
Summary: Paige is going through a tough time, Piper passess it off as a stage...what she doesnt know is that this 'stage' much worse, more then you can ever imagine
1. Before the Storm

Lost innocence

(Graphic)

A/N- this is based on a personal event I went through as a child. So please in your reviews…be kind cause this is still a touchy subject for me, for I am slowly dealing with it. Why would I write it if it still hurts? Because its part of my healing process, and I've had it bottled up too long.

**WARNING- Contains Rape and Molestation**

A/N- this is in 1st person of Paige and 3rd, it switches off, but I assure you it's not confusing.

Piper and Paige are sisters, and Piper and Phoebe are very close family friends (sort of like Carly and Courtney from Alexandra's stories)

Chapter 1- Before the Storm

She tossed and turned in her sleep as the nightmare encompasses her dream. Sweat trickles down her face as she struggles to awaken. Suddenly her eyes pop open and the first thought in her mind was to call…

"Piper! Piper!" 6-year-old Paige yelled. Piper ran into her room from the bathroom, because she was getting ready for her first date, since she was 16, Grams allowed her too.

"Honey what's wrong? Did you have another dream?" Piper asked gently.

Paige nodded "I almost die, he try to kill me!"

Piper sighed, "Were you watching those movies again?" Paige hung her head low. Piper walked over to her bed and picked Paige up, then sat down.

"You know what mom and I told you about those movies, you know what happens, yet you did it anyway" Paige stuck her lip out and was tearing up.

"I sorry Piper, but Lisa called me a baby cause I told her I wasn't allowed to watch scary movies, and that I didn't like them much anyway, so I wanted to show I can and that I'm no baby" Paige huffed, then stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Sweetie, she's just maybe...going through a stage, so just don't listen to her"

Paige rolled her eyes " Well when will this stage be over?" Piper laughed "I don't know"

"But she's my friend, and both our Gramses is friends"

Piper cuddled her closer. "That doesn't mean you have to be, I understand you are, and that's ok babe"

Paige sighed. "I guess your right" Piper pulled Paige's face closer until their noses touched "Of course I'm right, I'm your big sister" Paige giggled

"Now its time for you to go to bed Missy" Paige nodded but stayed where she was and meekly said "Will you sleep wif me?"

"I can't babe, I have a date tonight" Paige's face fell. "But I will stay with you until you fall asleep" Paige smirked and climbed onto the bed.

"Alrighty, under the covers" She did so and giggled as Piper tickled her from above the covers.

Piper tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Now close your eyes and sleep honey" As Paige did so, she started to rub her back, knowing it calms her down.

A little while later a car honked outside. Piper peeked out the window and saw that it was her date. She looked back at Paige knowing she's a fairly light sleeper, and she saw her slightly open her eyes. "Shhh hun, go back to sleep" Paige wanted to protest, but was to tired too, so she just nodded and closed her eyes.

Piper stayed there a little while longer till she was sure Paige was asleep, and then she got up and headed for the door. She opened it quietly and walked out into the hallway; she turned to close the door, but paused and thought.

Ever since she started hanging out with Lisa more, she has been doing the most dangerous things to show her she is a 'big girl'. I don't understand, she never had a problem with wanting to grow up so fast. She sighed 'I want to know what's going on Paige, please talk to me' She silently wished.

A/N- I know this may seem insignificant or boring, but this was important. Tell me if you wish for me to continue.


	2. The First Clap of Thunder

First clap of Thunder

A/N- sorry it's been so long, well…here is the next part

Paige POV

"Lisa wait up!" I called as I ran to catch up with her at the church children's retreat my aunt insisted I go on.

"Come on you slow poke, we will get caught if we don't get to your hotel room soon and you have the key!" Lisa yelled back.

"But Piper ain't in there, she is downstairs, where WE should be" I couldn't help but whine. Lisa got a wicked smile, that sort of sent a chill down my spine…but she is always doing crazy things, so I just passed it off.

"That's the point dummy, don't be such a kid! Now hurry up!" I sighed and jogged beside her till we got to the room. Luckily we got in unnoticed, and we then went to go sit on the bed and watched TV.

It was fine until she turned to channel…I wasn't really sure what it was, but I knew I shouldn't be watching it.

"Lisa they are…you know what they're doing! We shouldn't be watching this" I scolded as I covered my eyes.

"Don't be a baby Paige, my cousin watches makes me watch it with him all the time, he calls it…umm…porn I think" she said as she came and sat next to me.

"It's nasty, turn it off! Please, if Piper comes in, she will tan both our butts for sure!" I begged.

"Oh fine you baby, your too young for it anyway"

"No I'm not!" I want so bad to be like her, and not be a 'baby', she has the friends, the looks, she has it all…

"I'm 9 years old, and your 6, yes you are" Lisa snarled.

"I can do anything you can do" I snapped, she lifted her eyebrow and scooted closer to me.

"Oh really now?" she said as she ran her hand up my chest, it was making me really uncomfortable.

"Ye…Yes" I stuttered. She pinched my nipple as her hand traveled down my pants…I closed my eyes as she kept it up.

"All big girls my age go through this, I bet even your sister did, I did too…from my cousin, so now its my turn" I was in tears now, I really want to be a big girl, but…I don't know, but I guess if Piper went through it I can too.

"And your parents already know, so you don't have to tell them" I nodded and scooted away from her; she then grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me back.

"You'll go when I tell you I'm done"

"Sorry, sorry" I said as I rubbed my wrist from where she grabbed it, then she started the rubbing again, but not for long, as we heard Piper's voice from outside the door with her best friend Prue, who is 18.

Lisa quickly pulled away and jumped to the other bed where she sleeps, just as Piper walked in the door. I quickly face my back to her so I can wipe away my tears.

"Paige sweetie why weren't you down there?" Piper asked.

"I umm…I didn't feel well, so Lisa came with me up here with me" 'Wait, if she knows this happens, why am I lying?' I think as Lisa words to me 'good job'…well, it's a big girl thing I guess, so I will ask Lisa later about that.

Piper walked over and felt my forehead "You don't feel warm, just lay down hun" I nodded and laid my head back and closed my eyes and she walked on to the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie" I heard Prue from behind me, her hand went to rub my back, but I flinched, she gave me a questioning look

"I…I'm just hot, that's all" Prue just nodded as if not sure, but passed it off.

"Hey Pipe, I'm going to my room now, see you tomorrow, bye Paige, Lisa" She said as she walked to the door.

"Bye Prue" Piper yelled from the bathroom. A couple minutes after Prue left she walked out ready for bed.

"Alright babes time for bed, Lisa turn off the TV and get under those sheets" She told us. "Scoot over Paige" she shooed with her hand as she got in bed next to me.

Piper POV

I reached my hand back over to feel her head, again, it wasn't warm, but I could tell she was shaking. I pulled her in close and felt her relax slightly.

I glanced over at Lisa to see her sleeping peacefully…I wonder what's going on between these two. I just sigh and lay my head on top of Paige's and try to sleep, maybe I'm just over reacting.

A/N- The reason Paiges 'thoughts' sound so...unlike a 6yr old, is because im more Re-telling it, then it actually a present tense. Also, in my life, my sisters and i are 17 and20 years apart and did not live with me. So, piper is playing the part of a sisterly love i wish i had then, but there will come a time where she will represent the real part in which my sisters played in this event in my life

Please review


End file.
